The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatuses and methods for treating body tissue, and specifically to apparatuses and methods for treating interior surfaces of blood vessels.
Veins of the lower extremities are equipped with a series of one-way bicuspid valves that pulse open and closed. These valves facilitate flow of venous blood towards the heart and prevent venous blood from flowing away from the heart. In a condition known as venous insufficiency, defective valves do not close properly, resulting in venous reflux (backward flow of blood within the veins). Venous reflux can result in pooling of blood within the veins, and can lead to pain, swelling, ulcers, and varicose veins.
Venous reflux disease (VRD) most commonly occurs in the saphenous vein. Current treatments for VRD involve re-routing of blood from the affected vein into the nearby vasculature. In one such treatment, known as venous stripping, the long and/or short saphenous vein is removed. Another treatment for VRD involves suture ligation of the long and/or short saphenous vein. More recently other methods have been developed, including the application of RF energy to the interior of the vein, but the method is slow, requiring 30 minutes to an hour to perform, and is tedious for the physician to perform since it requires a constant, slow withdrawal of the device from the vein during the application of energy. These detriments make it impractical to perform in the clinic.
The present invention is an ablation method and apparatus used to close veins. An apparatus according to the present invention includes a catheter proportioned for insertion into a vein, a pair of inflatable balloons spaced apart on the catheter body, and an ablation electrode array disposed between the balloons. According to the disclosed method, the catheter is introduced into the vein to be treated and the balloons are distended. Blood is flushed and aspirated from the site between the balloons. RF power is applied to the electrode array, causing scarring of the vessel walls and eventual sealing of the vein. A pressure bandage may be applied around the patient""s leg post-operatively for a short time to facilitate scarring and sealing.